Princes and Peasants
by Titoes
Summary: To be the young prince of Denmark, was every boys dream -and Søren was living it. But being Prince isn't always about the fake smiles and gold, so when he finds a rather blunt 'Peasant' called Lukas, somehow, that frown is turned upside down.
1. Enter the Prince

**Okay okay... Yaoi isn't my cup of tea but they just had to be boys for this to work! So if Yaoi isn't your cup of tea either then imagine Norway/Lukas is a girl...? I'm never very good at writing in different PoVs so this is set in a sort journal/diary thing where the characters sort of retell happenings and stuff. Just like a diary :3 (but without dates).**  
><strong>DenmarkXNorway, possible cussing and set pretty old timey :3<strong>  
><strong>Hetalia doesn't belong to me. Enjoy mes amis!<strong>

**^Søren^**

The streets were pretty busy today... Weird. I sat there looking out of my window in the _castle_. Every kid/guy/gal in the Kingdom of Danmark -let alone København- would've loved to be living here. It was a kids dream really. To be a Prince or Princess living in beautiful palace with a hell of a lot of maids and butlers and being rich and stuff. Sure _that_ was the case, before you turned 18 that is. 'Cause here I am now. My 18th birthday only a week away and my Dad -Oh pardon me, the _King_- keeps lecturing me on 'responsibility' and 'ruling'. It's not that I hate Dad or anything or I'm trying to be one of those spoilt kids who think they know everything. It's just, I'm technically still a kid. Why did 18 have to be _the_ big number? Geez, shouldn't the age when you hit puberty and get a moustache be more important than what 3x6 is? Not that I have a moustache...

Katherine is knocking on my door telling me dinners ready. I sighed, my parents were a bit too overprotective and worry too much sometimes because recently, with every dinner comes another lecture. Or 'life lesson' as they call it.

**^Lukas^**

There were lots of people in town today. I almost got lost, seriously it was only some idiot prince's birthday. They probably have never talked to him before, and yet they come and give him gifts. People are just too weird sometimes.

However, today I heard that something happened back home in Norway.

I should explain. Well, as a child I grew up in Norway. I was brought up in a... Rich family, but left at the age of 9 because my parents kept forcing me to do... important things rather than being a kid. I got onto a ship and got off where the ship was heading to, and that place so happened to be Denmark. I now live with my aunt Mathilde who is a pretty successful baker who's know around København -Denmark's capital (where the stupid castle is). I also found at a few years after I left that I had a brother called Erik who is a year younger than me, apparently my parents decided it would be funny to keep us separated and so I've never met him before. My parents have a nice sense of humour don't they?

Well as of now I live a quiet life with Mathilde, and sometimes help her at her bakery if I'm not working in a small bookstore. And unlike some Danish Prince, I'm not turning 18 anytime soon. But the thing that happened back home was that my _apparent_ little brother had ran away, took him long enough. Apparently people are now on the lookout for him, trying to find him. I don't see why they're making such a big fuss. He's only a p-

It seems that Mathilde needs me. Time to go...

**^?^**

The air is pretty nice out here. I should come out here more often. I was walking through a nice forest with a bag on my shoulder. I really should get out more often.

**^Søren^**

Well fancy that. Guess what my parent's 'life lesson' was about today? Yep. You've got it. Love. And not just _Love_. But about love in all it's 'forms'. Then my parents went off about their own 'love story' and stuff and had all the maids sighing in awe and happiness(?)

I can't really blame them for talking to me about Love and stuff. I mean, I've got to be careful about who I pick to be my wife -I mean 'Queen'. I'll be King once my Dad passes the crown on to me after all. And I'm going to get an earful from the council if I don't find a Queen when that happens. 'Cause single Kings aren't so hot.

But something that I did take into mind about the Love and romance thing is that... They pointed out that... All my life...

...I've never been in love.

* * *

><p><strong>So there we have it! And '?' won't be revealed til very later on in the story... And Søren has never been in love! Bless him :)<strong>

**I've been writing lots of stories recently since I've had so many ideas, so I'll most likely post this when I've Pre-written chapters to a story or two (most likely to 'I'm still here') :D But please tell me what you think about how I've set this out... I think I might have delved a bit too deep into Lukas' past and profile rather than Søren's ^^; (This chapter feels so short...) Please don't be mad at me if I don't update this soon!**

**PS Yes in case you're wondering I do know what age boys hit puberty (and probably grow a moostache) so yeah...**


	2. In which Lukas sees a Royal Carriage

**A/N**

**(Okay, the layout might be a bit different to the last chapter, 'cause I'm now experimenting with PoVs :D Hetalia doesn't belong to me. BTW I'm writing this in the 'Edit/Preview' feature on on the Doc Manager bit... In other words, this might have typos!) EDIT: Just edited the last bit by a bit. Nothing big, and added a 't' to 'not'... Why I remeber this is beyond me.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>In which Lukas sees a (Royal) Carriage.<span>**

**^Lukas' PoV^**

"Hej Lukas!"

"Goodmorgen Elva" I replied. Within ten seconds of walking into the small bookshop I was greeted by Elva, the owner's daughter, and the usual smell of old books. Today I had to work, I liked working in the bookstore, it was fun in it's own way. "Hey, you do know today's you're day off right?" I asked, I usually worked on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays. Today was Tuesday, meaning she didn't have to work.

"Huh? Oh... I'm just bored y'know?" she sighed and rested her elbow on the small wooden counter by the entrance. Puffing out her cheeks and trying to look as bored as possible. That meant that her father would expect me to take care of her if she was 'just bored'. I sighed.

"Well, I don't think standing around in an old bookstore will help." I said whilst looking through books that were left on the counter overnight to be put back to their respctive shelves. "Why don't you try going somewhere, like to the beach or something...?" I got up from my seat behind the counter and walked through the aisles with a few old, leather bound books in my hand, trying to find where they belong.

"Nah... Too lonely" she sighed.

"Shopping? Girls usually like to do that." I was on my tiptoes trying to put a book on the top shelf of the 'Documentry' section. Sometimes I wish I was taller, just a bit.

"Stop being so stereotypical! Can't I just help out at the Bookstore?" I laughed, Elva was a nice girl, but she didn't really like being put on the spot. I think messing with Elva's head was another plus to my job, just like being able to read any book I want whilst I work. "Sheesh..." she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Her grey-blue eyes were slightly narrowed and looked very unimpressed, her sandy blonde hair hanging loosely down to her shoulders. She was only about 16, but she didn't really have many friends to hang out with, hence why she helped out in her father's bookstore and always said that she was 'bored'.

"If you want." and I returned back to my seat and Elva smiled and moved to the back of the bookstore to read, probably, and I settled down with a book I found in the 'Drama' section. It was fun to have some variety sometimes. It was comfortable working the _'Tale Bookstore'_, I liked it a lot. I loved to read and I guess getting a job revolving around that was a good idea.

* * *

><p>I was getting into the story when crowds of people were leaning by the side of the bookstore's glass windows. Lukas was leaning in the inside of the windows, reading, so he could hear all the whispers and mumbles very clearly. "He's coming..." "I've never seen him before!" "Apparently he's pretty..." "Woah! He's really cool! Seriously!" to say that the townspeople were excited was an understatement. I looked behind me, through the window, to see crowds of people on either side of the cobbled main road of the town and with palace guards holding them back. It seems like there's some sort of event going on with some guy who's 'pretty'... Then Elva came running to me from wherver she was hiding.<p>

"Hey Lukas! Have you seen all the people out there?" No Elva. Of course I haven't, I've only sat here right by the window and not heard their chanting and squealing. "Well, I hear that _royalty_ is coming into town! Isn't that cool?" Royalty huh? I wonder if it's that prince who's turning 18 soon... And filling practically every newspaper article in the meantime. Elva sighed dreamily, "Wouldn't it be cool to be a prince or a princess?" she held her hands together underneath her chin and acted hopeful, she always wanted to act...

"No." She quickly shot me a glare. Her hands lowered to her sides, and she scowled.

"Geez Lukas, just 'cause you don't want to be a prince doesn't mean that other people don't." It was obvious that _everyone_ wanted to be royal or famous, with conditions of being a 'peasant' (or 'commoner') anyone would do _anything_ to be well-known and famous. Like the prince. And his family. The _Royal_ Family. Elva quickly opened the door and stepped outside, Damn, if Marcus (the owner) found out Elva went missing I'd be in for the sack for supposedly 'not looking after her properly', she was such a kid sometimes. I quickly ran out and followed her. She had ran near the front and was looking towards the direction of the castle, at the very end of the main road. Except, I couldn't see the castle, instead there was a large carriage with an open top which -I assumed- held the royal family. I grabbed her arm as people started cheering madly, a fanfare started. "Hey Elva, don't you ever do that again. You're dad would get me arrested or something for getting you lost." She only waved it off, and she was cheering herself, the carriage was pulled by two white horses, side by side, in front were two guards with rifles, the carriage itself was grand. It had gold designs and the wheels were large and made of a black coloured metal, there was a coachman at the front dressed similarly to the palace guards holding the crowd back, and behind him sat the prince. Dressed in white with a red cape, a small crown placed in his messy blonde hair, his blue eyes shone in the sunlight. He was waving to everyone and everyone waved and cheered back. The King and Queen were sat behind him, together, both laughing and smiling, their crowns catching the sunlight. Then more guards dressed in red, white and gold were marching behind them.

When I first looked at it all, I was speechless. It looked so perfect, so happy. I looked down, it's a shame that won't happen for me in a long time... I felt sadness creeping in, right now everyone's happiness alienated me, I looked back up at the carriage, it was making it's way closer to me and Elva, and the people were cheering louder than ever. I turned around and made my way down the main road to the beach. At least it would be quieter there, besides, Elva could always look after the store whilst I'm down here.

**^Søren's PoV^**

I waved and looked around. It was great! Being on a horse pulled carriage and being able to see everyone, who I would rule over one day. I loved it, everyone was cheering and even mom and dad were laughing. I smiled and took a look around, we were almost halfway down the main road now, but then I saw a guy with his head down. I wonder what he's doing, then he looked at the carriage with sad, watery blue eyes. All I could do was just look at him, I don't think he saw me, which is good 'cause I probably looked like a pervert if he saaw me staring. But he was sad, and I mean really _really_ sad. I wanted to get off the carriage and see if he was okay but, I turned to my parents who smiled at me, I smiled back, it would break their hearts if I did something so stupid on such a perfect day. I looked back and I saw that he was making his way down the road through the crowd. I made a mental note to try and find him later. I watched him walk, his light blonde hair bobbing up and down (slightly) as he walked past crowds of cheering people, his shoulders slightly hunched and his arms by his side as he weaved about the townspeople.

"Sør? Are you okay?" My parents must've noticed the little frown on my face,

"Wah- Oh, I'm fine" I grinned and faced forwards and looked at the people again. The boy never leaving my mind, I wonder why he's so sad...

* * *

><p>The small celebration thing we had went on til about 5 in the afternoon, by then I was able to go down to the beach and see if that guy was still around. It was highly doubtful, seeing as I saw him walk away at about 2, but he might still be there...<p>

I walked through the cobbled allways, trying not to be spotted by the townsfolk, I pulled up my hood to my white coat-thing. I told Adriaan that I was going _somewhere, _just not where. And hopefully he would cover for me before dinner. I quickly walked through various allyways, until I reached the coast, it had a small cliff -which I was standing on right now- and staircase leading down to the sandy beach below, the sea was as pretty as ever. It sort of shone in the sunlight, but not too much since the sun was covered by a few fluffy white clouds. I looked down to see the whole beach, with all it's little rockpools and light sand glimmering in the faint sunlight. I smiled to myself, I never would've thought that (the Kingdom of) Denmark could be so, pretty? I sound like such a girl, '_pretty_'? Adriaan would never let me live that down if I used that word in front of him. Then again... he likes tulips and bunnies, so I guess it'll be even, if the subject was to ever come up.

I walked down the staircase, the waves gently rolled onto the shore. I think it's low tide, not sure. I shrugged, I was here to look for that boy, maybe if I walked the length of the beach... Then I'll call it a day -the guys back at the castle, including Adriaan, would start getting suspicious. My leather shoes sunk into the sand, the sand was kind of wet and soggy, I looked behind me to find my footprints left in the sand. I chuckled slightly, and kept walking and keeping an eye out for the boy. It was nice to get out for a bit, the seagulls were flying overhead now, the clouds slowly making their way across the clear blue sky, being pushed along by the little ocean breeze. I gave up looking for the boy after walking for ten minutes, instead I kept looking around me. The cliffs started to grow higher than they were at the end of the mainroad, and it was made up of stone and soil. Unlike some cliffs that I heard travellers talk about in a country called 'England', where the cliffs were white. I imagined what the cliffs looked like if they were white, that would be pretty...

The sun was starting to set now, and I still hadn't found the boy. I guess I could always cheer him up the next time I see him. I sighed and put my hands in my pockets and walked up the staircase with my hood down. There weren't many people out now since it was time to get home, have dinner and spend time with family then get a good night's rest for another working day. I've always wondered what it would be like to be 'average' or a 'commoner' as some stuck up, posh people would say. Some even called them 'peasants' but we don't live in that age anymore, and I find it rude to call them that. I reached the top of the staircase and turned around to see the orange sun setting, the clouds were now a pinky colour and the sky was a flaming orange with hints of blue still left. I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping to be able to remember the view. I opened them again and walked back towards the castle. The large clock on the front of the castle said it was 5:12pm now, I should really be heading back...

I walked through small cobbled allyways (practically every road in town was cobbled), then I accidentally bumped into someone whilst I was trying to walk faster. "Sorry! Are you okay?" I asked. The blonde man, who was shorter than me by about an inch or so, looked up at me. His cobalt blue eyes meeting my light blue ones. We stood there looking at each other for a moment before he bent down to pick up his books which must've fallen when I bumped into him. "I'm fine..." he mumbled. Was he the guy? From earlier? He looks it... I noticed a gold cross beret in his hair, pinning the left side of his bangs back. I had one like that... Funny. "You sure? I mean, do you want help with those?"

"It's fine, I can carry them." he said, whilst trying to balance three large books in his arms.

"Here, you missed one," I bent down to pick one up that was still lying on the floor. "You seem to be a large fan of books then don't you?" I laughed. He looked away, "So?" we were both silent for a bit he whispered a small "Thank You..." and looked back at me, "Goodbye" and nodded curtly and made his way down the little road towards -what I guessed was- his home. I stood there for a moment, then I looked back, then I looked away, then back. That guy... I smiled. _I hope I see him again_. I chuckled and made my way back towards the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Woo! \o/ I thought I lost my muse for this, but turns out I haven't *dances* Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this! I tried to make it _extra _long since the last chapter was... miniscule... So! Please tell me your opinions! Did I make things happen too slowly? Are things too vague? Is it bad? (Please review and tell me ;A;). **

**Okay, just another note, after writing the last chapter I was kind of sad, since realization hit me. And I realized I can't/don't know how to write yaoi. Which sucks. Isn't basically normal romance? But with a 'he' instead of 'she'? Good... 'Cause I'm working on this boyXboy thing... If you could help me by giving a few tips it would really help ^^; I hope you like this chapter! I already know what'll happen next (since I wrote a plan =3=+) but I like it when things are spontaneous... Like this chapter! (I never planned this chapter, this chapter wasn't even supposed to exist!) But yearp... Stay tuned! 8D Please?**


	3. Lessons in 'Smooth'

P&P?

**A/N**

**Oh and can you guess who Adriaan is? The name might give it away...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lessons in 'Smooth'<span>**

**^Søren's PoV^**

Yep. Got back to castle, had dinner and stuff then I did more stuff and then fell asleep. I wasn't expecting much today, but when Adriaan knocked, came in, and leaned on the doorframe with a smirk on his face I knew he would say something to make me want to kick him, but that would mean having to walk there from my spot on my desk chair and swing my leg at him. It was still too early in the morning for that. "Morning Princess, looks like you have a ball to attend to next Saturday" He snickered. He was a bit of a douche sometimes. But that fact aside I was pretty surprised to hear a ball happening next Saturday, I might be an 'all-mighty- Prince but I'm not _that_ much into gossip and balls.

"Why?" I asked.

"'Cause your parents want you to get la- a Queen." he smirked. I felt my face heat up, I knew what he was going to say, he's a bigger douche than I thought he was. Great. My parents are trying to get me a girlfriend, or something of the like. It might as well be written on their foreheads, although that would look bad on Royalty. Naturally. "But" I looked back up at Adriaan. "There's a few things that I know about you, that might get in the way of you having a perfect ball. And girlfriend." At least someone in this castle still refers to girlfriends as 'girlfriends' I rolled my eyes, grinned and watched him count down the things on his fingers. "One. You're not smooth enough to get girls" I glared at him "Or guys" He smirked. If it wasn't for the maids who just walked by I would've shoved his hand down his throat. 'Cause I'm smooth like that. "Two. You would just get bored and leave" True. "Three. You can't dance." Well. That was a problem, seeing as I needed to woo the girls(/guys?) and _not_ make a fool of myself in front of the nobles, lords, etc. and not to have mom and dad facepalming throughout...

"So? What should I do?" He looked slightly taken aback.

"I didn't actually think you would care y'know." I only stared at him, I _wasn't_ expected to care about that stuff, but since this ball is really to celebrate my birthday -my 18th one at that- I _can't_ be stupid, fool around, and act as if I was a kid. Like I used to... I started to think. How do I become 'smooth'? "Well," I looked up at Adriaan again, thi guy can even read minds... "You could always learn from the smoothest guy around" 'Smoothes guy around'? I cocked my head. He sighed, and pointed at himself "Me. And stop doing that" Talk about being a self-proclaimed genius -or self-proclaimed Smooth guy.

"What makes you think that you're '_smooth_'?" I chuckled

"Your parents told me to take you under my wing" I stopped and glared at him. "Yeah, they told me 'Adriaan, please prepare Søren for the upcoming ball, because you're so smooth and hot'" Damn, why did my parents have to be so weird.

* * *

><p><strong>-11am in the Palace<strong>**-**

**^Still Søren's PoV^**

_"_And whatever you do. Do _not_ make stupid jokes." Adriaan stopped walking around the large ballroom and looked at me, I was sitting on a chair with my chin resting on a wooden table. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah"

"Good. Now come with me"

"What?" Adriaan motioned for me to walk over to him. And so I did, I walked over and stood in front of Adriaan.

"So, if someone to say 'Hello Prince Søren'" he batted his eyelashes and put his hands together in a teenager-way and did the most weirdest, feminine smile that would probably done in the presence of another person. I couldn't help but laugh, and that earned me a large whack around the head. "Owww..." I said whilst rubbing the back of my head, I swear I could feel something growing!

Then we tried again, I managed not to 'ruin' it this time, but once I was holding her- HIS hand and getting ready to launch into my awesome dancing skills. A maid so conviently popped her head around the door asking if we wanted lunch. Well she would've completed her sentence if her face didn't suddenly flush and if she wasn't apologising til Kingdom come. It wasn't _that_ weird to see a guy dancing with another guy... is it?

"I hate you so much sometimes."

"Yeah yeah, whatever, you chose to do the girl part"

"Focus." And Adriaan did it again. I sighed,

"Hello miss." I rolled my eyes and chuckled

"Would you like to dance with me?" Adriaan held out his hand and did a weird feminine thing that I didn't know the name of... wasn't it called a 'curtsey' or something? Either way, if I could keep a picture of Adriaan curtseying to me like that I would use it for some golden blackmail every single day. I took his hand and lead him to the middle of the ballroom. Was it just me or did that feel kinda gay? Either way I let go and said "Can't dance m'lady. Sorry" And plonked myself down onto my seat.

"You're actually pretty cool, when you don't speak that is." He laughed and I only gave him a playful sort of glare. I got out of my seat after a while of watching him talking to a servant, and walked away. "Where're you going?"

"Lunch... I'm hungry..." Of course. Only having a slice of bread and ham wasn't exactly the best breakfast. But seeing as my parents were gone (meaning their rule of having a proper breakfast was too), a little rebelling wouldn't hurt. I lazily walked down the halls, the sunlight was streaming through the large windows and the red carpet constrated against the near-white, stone floors. I passed various people, some being maids others being important people, like nobles I guess. I turned to my right and made my way down a wider halway with small chandeliers hanging on the ceiling, the glass glittering as it caught some of the sunlight. I walked into the kitchen, pushing the doors open and made my way in to see if there was anything good to eat. But of course, the cook's assistant, Ida, walked up to me with a bowl of dough and asked "Would you like me to make something for you?" I shook my head and replied,

"Nah... I'm sure the stuff in the fridge'll suffice." I started to look at the shelves, there was bread -obviously-, cheeses, cold meats, fish... and vegetables and more stuff... I got out some bread (I swear I live off of that stuff) and some kind of preserve and butter, of course, and made myself a sandwhich. Of course, with my status, I could've just asked for someone to make me a 'sammich' but I'm not _that_ much of a spoilt brat...

**^Lukas' PoV^**

What time is it? I looked to my clock, Oh. It was 11:34 am, I frowned. Well that's lovely... I hope I wouldn't have slept in so I could go to the cliffside without crowds and crowds of people being noisy and not bothering about the actual damn view, which was very nice if I do say so myself.

I flopped down onto my bed, my strands of blonde hair falling on my face. I tried to blow them away, but they just fell onto my cheeks. The sunlight was blocked out by the white curtains I had, which was a good thing, seeing as my bed was right next to the window. I didn't need to be awake when the sun rose, especially when it was Summer.

Eventually I managed to roll off of my bed, only to (un)gracefully fall onto the wooden floor. I got up and shuffled to the bathroom, the air was warm, what with it being Spring -going into Summer. I brushed my teeth and did the usual morning-bathroom routine. Then I decided to looked into the mirror, only to see my (rather bored) reflection (obviously), I didn't look happy, but didn't look too sad either. I smiled, then I scowled, then I did all sorts of random expressions until I heard a knock at the door.

"Morn! Lukas there's a little letter which I think you might want to read. I'm going to be off in København for a day or two, business matters I guess... So I'll be away until about..." I only looked at the mirror, maybe I should pin up my bangs soon, they were getting slightly annoying... "Wednesday, probably. So don't get yourself into any trouble!" I would never dream of doing that, I rolled my eyes and opened the door to see my Aunt smiling, her slightly curly, brown hair resting on her shoulders, her brown eyes looked full of glee. "Bye! Stay safe!" She hugged me quickly and within seconds I heard the front door close. I sighed and walked over to my bed side table and pinned back the left side of my bangs. _I think I'll take a walk_, my stomach growled, _after breakfast... _

_So if today was Sunday, then that meant Ida would be gone for three days... Or more..._I thought whilst chewing some pastry. This meant I could do whatever I wanted to do, of course I could already do that, but it was more fun when no one was around to remind you of your curfew. I walked downstairs to see the letter, each step I took made the floorboards creak slightly. I walked to the cupboard to get some bread out and then took a look at the letter on the table.

'_Dear Madame or Sir, _

_We are proud to announce that, _

_the Kingdom of Denmark's young prince, Søren Andersen, will be celebrating his 18th birthday with a ball being held on 26th May. _

_We hope that you will all be able to come and celebrate with us at the Palace. _

_The Ball will be from 8pm til Midnight._

_Gifts are not neccessary._

_Yours Truly, _

_HRM, King Christian and HRH Queen Magarethe'_

How lovely. A ball for the little prince's 18th Birthday. I know where I'm not going to be spending my Saturday.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Okay, first of all I am seriously sorry. Deepest of apologies! I would use an excuse like 'I had lots of homework', but yeah, it is true that I do (like 10 in one weekend lol |D) , but I don't want to be spouting crap excuses like that. Just isn't cool :I So instead, I'll just say -from now on updates will take a while, I'll try to update every week (or two weeks) but yeah... It's tough :I **

**I'm not sure about the ending... But if I wrote anymore it would've gone on for ages :U So I cut it a bit short... Sorry w;; But I really just wanted to get the invite mentioned here ^^; Next chapter will be more eventful! I promise! (Or at least will have more interaction between Sor and Lukas... Yeas. I call Søren 'Sor' because I'm too lazy /shot) **

**That's all really... I hope you all have a lovely Sunday!**


	4. The Flower Festival Begins

Chapter 4: InwhichtheFestivalBegins.

_CRASH_

I peeped over the counter. And there was Inge... Sweeping up the shattered pieces of a vase. "Want some help?"

"Nah, it's fine!" she called back. She jumped up and handed me the bunch of flowers. "Thanks! Have fun at the festival tomorrow!" I took the mini bouquet and mentally ticked off 'flowers' from my things-which-Ida-wants-done-or-else list.

I looked at the bouquet, it had nice white and red lillies in it, as well as other flowers too- "So... Planning on going with anyone special?" I turned around and Inge was dropping the shards into the bin. She turned and looked at me with a much too hopeful smile...

"No"

"Oh. Okay" her smile faltered a bit and I pushed the door open and the little bell chimed.

**-**  
>The street was packed with people. Everyone was decorating for the flower festival. Hence the colourful bouquet in my hands. The flower festival was a great excuse to not work and ultimately: Be romantic. It was like a second Valentines day... But with flowers. Of course.<p>

There was the usual traditions like giving flowers out and decorating houses. Then at night there would be some 'flower drifting' where we get the heads of flowers, make a wish and let them drift down the river. I sighed, it was just another excuse for people to relax... Danes...

The festival was just around the corner, and Ida's not going to be home til late. Great. A night in all to myself. Maybe I'll read a book...

"Lukas!" I turned around to see Elva running up to me with a wreath made of flowers on her head. "Me! You! Flower festival!" she was in front of me by now. And attracted some people's attention...

"So... The festival..." she panted out.

"Why-?"

"Because! Last year I was bored by myself, and this year I'm going to be bored agaaaain!" she whined and whined and whined...

"Fine," I sighed "You might make some new friends," she winked and skipped down the street.

Well... I guess things might not turn out as expected. Might be fun... Or at least. Interesting.

**-Timeskippething-**

The sun was shining, the citizens were out drinking beer and such, and naturally. The whole of Købehavn was covered in flowers.

I could be reading or doing something right now. But no, I was dragged by Elva down the mainstreet for god knows what. People were passing by holding thousands of different flowers in their hands.

"Here" before I knew it, a wreath of flowers were placed on my head. "You look prettier like that" Elva giggled and took me to some place else.

**-Later****on-**

In the end we decided to go to the palace gardens. By 'we' I mean Elva.

The gardens were bright, colourful and buzzing with people. And bees I guess. Elva just had to stop at every display for a half hour. So I carried on alone.

Everyone was taking pictures by the neat and well cared for flowers, and there were even some sculptures made of flowers... And naturally. There was a Danish flag made of flowers. I rolled my eyes and kept walking until I heard someone call my name, "Lukas!" I turned around and it was Inge. If girls keep on calling my name like this, I'm going to get a bad reputation.

"I thought you weren't going to come today!" she smiled.

"I wasn't." call me blunt, but it was the truth

"Oh..." she looked down for a moment. "Okay!" she smiled again, beaming as always. Her light brown hair catching the sunlight, her blue eyes bright and clear. A ring of white flowers around her wrists.

**-3****rd****Person-  
><strong>  
>Lukas was observant, but he failed to notice the twinkle in Inge's eyes whe she saw him. How she would blush slightly, all of which she was doing now. But Lukas just started walking away.<p>

"Oh! Um, wait! Why did you come?" she caught up with him and looked a little expectantly at him. He shrugged and said,

**-Inge-**

"Elva" Oh...

We walked side by side through the gardens in silence. Not that I minded! But there was just this little pit at the bottom of my stomach... 'I have this opportunity!' I glanced at Lukas through the corner of my eye. 'But...'

"Want to eat something?" Lukas looked at me. I looked straight ahead and laughed.

"Sure!" I can't bear to look at his face, if I did I'd probably melt... And that wreath of flowers made him look even more perfect! If... That was possible that is.

We walked towards the palace, where a little café sort of thing was open in a square of the gardens. The flowers were pretty, the sky was blue, the palace was a nice backdrop kind of thing and people were happy and everything... And I was next to Lukas... It was a perfect day out, and on the flower festival too, I'm so gutless.

We finally reached the square, it was like a mini town square, cobbled pavements, lamposts with flowers strung from one to another, a bit like a flower dot-to-dot. Little tables covered in white cloths were set out with large parasols sprouting from the middle of each table. A path leading up to the palace where all the pastries and drinks were, were aligned with colourful flowers -it was really cute...

I looked at Lukas, maybe he thought it was cute too?

But before he could say anything, a middle aged woman saw us and came up to us, wiping her hands on her apron. "Lukas?" she walked up to Lukas and examined him, "Lukas!" and by this point he had a little blush on his face, which was much more adorable than the café square.

"I didn't think you'd come today! Heck, I didn't think you'd want to leave the house!" she laughed and then noticed me. "Ah! You have a..." she waggled her eyebrows "Lady friend". And laughed again, I suddenly felt self-conscious...

"This is Inge, she works at the flower shop. Inge, this is my aunt. Aunt Ida" said Lukas.

"Oh! That Inge!" she smiled and took my hand and shook it. "The flower shop by the mainstreet right?" she giggled. "Well there's a free table over there, order whatever you want! All on me" she flashed us both a smile before retreating back to the kitchen.

**-Søren-**

I peeped outside of the 'regal' doorframe to see a nice display of pastries. Pastries...

!  
>There's Ida! I tiptoed towards her and tapped her shoulder,<p>

"Oh! Søren! Nice to see you!" she laughed "What's with the caution?"

I shrugged, "I was wondering if..." I looked down, and she laughed again.

"Of course! Y'know you don't need to ask!" she patted my back, "I need to go make some more, see you soon!" and with that she left. I took a bite out of the pastry, Ida always made the best... I smiled and finished it off. Now to look for some fun...

**A/N  
>Sorry<strong>**for****not****updating****in****such****a****long****time!****I****really****am****;A;****I****vow****to****update****once****a****week****readers,****maybe****two****because****of****holidays****coming****up!****If****you****guys****are****still****following****this****story...****Hopefully****another****chapter****will****be****up****soon!****I****'****ll****also****explain****this****whole****Flower****Festival****in****the****next****A/N****also,****stay****tuned!******

**Review****if****you****have****the****time****^^;**


	5. The Flower Festival Ends

**A/N  
>Sorry for late update! I'm terrible I know... *digs a hole* <strong>**B****ut Happy New Year! Or as Norway would say 'Godt Nyttår insert apathetic face' [Okay, the apathy was harsh w;;]  
><strong>

**And I'm also sorry for not doing a proper summary of this story [which I've been meaning to do] so:  
>Characters: Denmark-Søren, and Norway-Lukas, mainly. A few OCs I guess? Think of them as plot people :3 shot.  
>Rated: T [I don't count on making this an M *^*;;]<br>Genre: Friendship and humor(?) for now, romance later...  
>Summary: Søren is a prince. Lukas is not. But Søren makes friends with this 'CommonerPeasant/Working class' person, and soon the responsibilities a Prince has to bear soon become easier with a permanent smile on his face and friend by his side.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Chapter 5: The Festival Ends**

**-3rd Person, 1pm in the Palace Gardens -**

The festival went on as usual. It was now early in the afternoon and the sun still hung in the pastel blue sky.

Lukas was enjoying his day, and so was Inge. Inge had tried to stay by Lukas' side all day; trying to will up the courage just to confess. But whenever he looked at her when she said his name she would just melt and laugh it off. Lukas would just stay quiet and go back to what he was doing, which tended to be looking at all the flowers being displayed.

_Lukas. Do you like me?  
>... No that won't work...<em>

_Lukas. I've always liked you..._  
><em>Nope.<em>

_Oh Lukie!_  
><em>... Am I retarded or something?<em>

Inge kept on trying to find ways of saying what she felt. But each time she just shook her head and moved on.

**-Late Afternoon-**

By the time Inge really thought she was able to confess. They were walking through a tunnel of leaves and ivy. It wasn't so much a tunnel, more like arched frames covered in ivy, leaves and blooming flower which grew closely together, giving the effect of it being a tunnel.

The sun was almost setting. Birds flying overhead; returning to their nests, clouds lazily moving along the slight breeze. They had been walking in silence for a good 5 minutes until Inge stopped.

_Now or never Inge!_  
>"Um... Lukas?" she mumbled.<p>

"Hm?" Lukas turned around to be met with Inge clenching her fists by her sides and she was trembling slightly. "What's wron-?" Lukas was cut off by Inge,

"Lukas I kind of really quite like y-!" and Inge was cut off by Søren. Who happened to have spotted Lukas and wanted to talk to him.

"Hey! You're Ida's nephew right?" he grinned and looked at Lukas, who only nodded. Meanwhile Inge was standing there. Feeling absolutely humiliated, a tear tracked down her face, _…_

"Hey, Inge, are you alright?" Lukas cut short what the prince was going to say and turned towards Inge. He noticed she was crying, or at least tearing up, "What were you going to say? Sorry I couldn't hear because of this idiot over here" he pointed in the direction of the prince.

"Hey!" shouted Søren. Inge looked at both of them and mumbled,

"I'm not feeling okay right now; I think I'm gonna go..." and then she ran off down the tunnel soon becoming a small dot.

"What was that all about? Is she your girlfriend?" Søren watched as she ran off. "She seems upset. Did you do something to her?"

"No, I think it was you barging into our conversation. "Lukas gave Søren a side glare and then proceeded to go find Inge.

_Well if I butted in why didn't you shut me up?_ Søren was confused, he was wondering if he should go say sorry or stay out of it... The former sounded a lot better, or at least meaning a lot less hate coming from Lukas. Søren ran a hand through his hair and went to go catch up with Lukas.

However when he reached them, Inge wasn't crying as much but Lukas was looking down at her with a serious expression.

"Sorry!" blurted out the prince. Only then did the two turn to look at him. "I kinda didn't mean to butt in..." Søren looked down after seeing their faces, he felt shame creeping in.

Lukas turned his head back to Inge. "I don't like you the way you like me." Both Søren's and Inge's heads snapped up to look at Lukas. Bewilderment written across Søren's face and understanding on Inge's.

She nodded and stood up. She knew Lukas enough to not push it, it was an achievement for most to be his friend.

"No hard feelings," said Lukas. He glanced at her. He wasn't really one who could show his feelings very well because of his shyness; but he tried. And Inge got the message.

"...Are we still okay to be friends?"  
>He nodded. And looked at the prince. The prince looked back, unsure what to do.<p>

"It's getting late, maybe we should all go to the flower drifting before all the big flowers are gone!" Inge had perked up already, Lukas followed her and then Søren, pretty bewildered at Inge's sudden happiness and unsure what to do, ran to catch up with them.

_Maybe this is called 'making friends'_he thought.

**-Early Evening, Down by the River-**

Low powered fairy lights were strung from tree to tree, the sky had darkened now, it was a darkish, purpley hue with stars scattered here and there. The high arched bridge was where the king and queen stood, holding onto their red and white flower heads ready to light the little candles placed in them and start the drifting.

Of course one family member was missing, and that was Søren. But he was now stood between Lukas, Inge and this other girl called Elva with a large yellow rose head in his hands, standing by the riverside a little ways away from the King and Queen.

The fairy lights and hanging lanterns went out.  
>The king lit his red flower first. The flower seemed to glow with a mellow red shade. Then the queen lot her white flower, and they both lowered their flowers as close to the water as they could get and released them down the river. The two flowers drifted, bobbing up and down from the small ripples in the water. Then once the two flowers and drifted past the first few people, said people let go of their flowers.<p>

Soon the two flowers reached Søren, he made his wish. And set his flower onto the water. So did Elva, Lukas and Inge. Their flowers twirling around, weaving in between other flowers. The king and queen's still leading the res into the ocean. The river soon became lit with numerous flowers and colours. The only light coming from the candles nestled perfectly in the flowers, it was bright enough to light up their surroundings.

Everyone had made their wishes now, some were starting to stand up and leave.

**-Søren's PoV-**

I looked around. It was different from this point of view. The people of København around me, the river right by my feet. I could see my parents from here too, though I don't think I'll do a wave...

Today was extremely weird. With Inge's confession and stuff, but in the end; I think I've made some friends which the governors have already made for me. It's kind of annoying though, since I don't really know if they're my friends. But looking at their faces now and how they acknowledge me as a normal teenager, I think I am.

Then I felt a wreath of flowers placed on my head, I looked behind me to see Elva, she laughed and smiled,

"Even you need a break from the palace right?"  
>And I grinned back. Today was the best day of my life...<p>

So far.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

****I going to give this chapter the cheesiest title 'The Festival Ends, Frienships Begin'. XD Ah but do take into mind that dates and times are quite important [dates over time, I'll add in the necessary dates after I publish this, so the chapters before will have dates and I'll edit how they're formatted a bit too ^^;]****

**Thanks for sticking with this people who are still reading this! I'm sorry for never updating at more 'normal' times [every week etc.] but it's better late than never right? ... *hides in hole* Oh! And the little explanation of this whole 'Flower Festival' business…**

**Yeah, I kind of made it up… Well there are _real_ flower festivals in Denmark, obviously, but I made this one up so that Søren and Lukas and Inge can sort of... Get to know each other? I don't know, but I just wanted Søren to see how Lukas reacts to people and stuff *^*;;**

**I'm trying not to make it too kind of… Sappy, but this is just gonna be the start of the serious business, yeah, *applies sunglasses*.  
>Review with any suggestions, opinions, likes, dislike etc. You don't have to of course! I just want to hear what you guys have to say about this story so far ^^;<strong>


End file.
